Get You Sober
by aydenjett
Summary: You don't know how it happened, but you're attached. Way too attached. You've got her drunk, but you're determined. You have to get this girl and you have to get her when you're both sober.
1. Third Time's the Charm?

**A/N: Hey, guys! I know it's been a while, but I'm completely stuck on the epilogue of The Hider. Not sure whether to put a love scene in it or not :/ Any opinions? Anyway, this was a random one shot that came to mind after a dream. This is legit my life right now. If you imagine me as Jade and you'll see why my life sucks.**

**p.s. The "you" is Jade and the "she" is Cat.**

* * *

><p>Get You Sober<p>

The first time it happens, you're both drunk. She's told to make out with you at a party. You're both too drunk to have any problems with this. She pulls you up onto the bunk bed in the room, so you have at least a little privacy. It was a very comfortable thing, the kissing, but that may have been because of the intoxication. You notice you like being on top, looking down at her when kissing you. In between kisses you talk, mostly about random things until she spills out all her inner thoughts about you, to you. She tells you she likes you and that she's liked you since the first time she saw you. She tells you this, and for some reason, you tell her the same thing back. This confuses you the next day because it was the first time you've really been drunk and you didn't know if you were a lying drunk or a truthful drunk. You don't know whether _she_'s a lying or a truthful drunk. Either way, this stays in your head for days even after everything goes back to normal. She doesn't treat you any differently except to point out the hickies you don't remember giving her.

Then you start to think about what you said more than what she said. You decide that you are a truthful drunk, that deep down inside somewhere, you do like her and that you certainly enjoyed your hour long make out session with her. Once you had decided that, your thoughts move back to her. You're afraid it had been a dream because no one that beautiful could want you. No one. And she's certainly the most beautiful person you've ever seen. A few weeks go by and there's another party you're both invited to. There's drinking and a circle of people brave enough to play truth or dare. You strategically place yourself next to her in the circle with your White Russian in hand. Once she starts getting drunk, she keeps touching you, keeps leaning into you and resting her head on your shoulders. She keeps daring you to drink more, to take shots. Who are you to deny her?

Then you're in a secluded spot within the party and you don't remember how you got there. This is the second time it happens. She's lying on the couch with you sitting at her feet. She somehow pulls you down onto her and you just lay there with your head on her chest, trying not to hyperventilate. At this point in the party, you're drunk enough to turn your head and kiss the spot on her chest, just above her cleavage. You apologize immediately, since you never do anything without permission. She tells you it was okay in such a way that conveys she wanted more, so you lift your head and kiss her collarbone. She openly sucks in a breath as you kiss up her neck. You, as always, ask for permission and she says it's okay; this time a little desperate "mhmm" escapes her lips. You finally make out for a little while until she asks a big question. "Why does this always happen when we're drunk?" At that moment, you wonder just how drunk she really is. You admit that you've been too scared to do anything, that you're a coward, to which she replies "I can see that."

After a little while of making out, she seems thoroughly upset all of a sudden, and you can't figure out where it came from. You may have been a little cocky, but you don't remember. She keeps saying, "Did you plan this?" over and over. You try telling her that you honestly had not planned it, but she doesn't listen and gets up and walks away, back into the party.

It's been a month since then and you've been a little on the depressed side because she's been almost to the point of ignoring you. You guys have hardly been alone at all since that night, and you find this frustrating. She's lent you a book, but that's pretty much the extent of your friendship. You want to become friends with her again. This goes on until you end up spending almost three full hours alone with her. You just talk, about anything and everything, no one in your group there to stop you. You go to get food with her, only interrupted by a couple of people coming up to talk, but you don't mind additives in the conversation. Suddenly you're friends again. You aren't afraid to talk to her anymore.

The next day, the third time it happens, you find yourself going to the library with her and a mutual friend. You're all huddled around one computer screen in back of the upper floor of the library. It's pretty dark except for light from the screen. Eventually, your friend leaves the two of you there alone. She's sitting directly to your left and you're directly in front of the computer messing around on some social networking site. You have some small talk, both of you leaning back in your chairs. She turns towards you and slings her legs over yours. You find this odd, but you don't mind, so you go back to the computer screen.

Suddenly, you feel her lean forward and hesitate by your neck for half a second before she bites down. Hard. You're a little bit in shock because you don't know where this came from, so you don't move for about thirty seconds. She finally pulls back and says, "You could do something, you know." At this you spring into action and begin feverishly kissing her. You pull her onto your lap and it gets heated quickly. Out of nowhere you get this tingly feeling in the front of your shorts and that's when you realize many things at once. She's _there_, between your legs, with her hand, while _sober_. It was almost too much to handle, so you just focus on kissing her and not on the fire she's evoking in your abdomen. You begin kissing her all over, from her jaw to her neck to her collarbone. As far down as her shirt would allow. Your hands fine purchase on her lower back where her shirt rides up. Once she begins kissing down your neck, your nails leave long scratches down her back…

Then you wake up. You realize nothing in the library happened in reality. It was only a dream that lasted barely ten minutes. The one thing this dream is good for, though, is it's given you the courage to find a way to make it happen, make the third time the charm, make it happen when you're both sober. You're determined. You will find a way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ha! What's funny is I hate doing that. Making the climax of the story a dream that the character wakes up from, but it happened to me. Almost exactly like that. Seriously, life hates me. It wouldn't even let me finish me freakin' dream! Anyways, this will most likely turn into a multi-chap because, like Jade, I fully intend on getting this girl and getting her sober. The following chapters will more likely than not, be the result of my escapade. Stay tuned! And review! For a poor, depressed, sexually frustrated college student, reviews make the world go round!**


	2. Decisions

**A/N: So, guys, here's my final update on Get You Sober. There'll be no more, sadly. It's alright, though. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She's getting married. She's actually getting married to that damn boyfriend of hers; the one that treats her like she's nothing to him. It's inconceivable. You want to castrate him. You have as long as you've known what he does to her. It's her, she can only take so much emotional abuse. He has her crying literally every day. And she's going to <em>marry<em> him! The wedding passes by like a blur. First she's trying on dresses, then somehow you're months in advance, at her shower.

She's walking with you through the party, drink in hand, chatting lively. She spots her fiancé across the room and gives a cute feminine wave. Then she turns back to you, and now you can't hear what she's saying. She's drowned out by the fast beating of your heart and the Adele song rising in volume. Out of nowhere, you recognize the song to be "One and Only." You remember the lyrics and how true they are for this situation; so you do what you always do, sing. You sing the first verse to her with so much meaning and passion that you don't know how the rest of the party didn't hear you belting your lungs out. When you're done, she begins to sing the chorus back to you, but she's changed the words. Instead, she sings "I dare you to be my, my one and only. I know you're worthy to hold in my arms, so come on, I'll give you a chance to show me you're the one who can, walk that mile until the end starts."

You're positively shocked. She smiles at you when she's done and you can't take it anymore; she finally knows how you feel. You run away. You run away from the party as fast as you can. Eventually you find yourself at a friend's house yelling at her that you can't love her, but you do, that you just can't help it. Something makes a sound behind you and you turn around to find _her_ in the doorway. She's standing there staring at you. You realize what you had just done. You said you love her and she heard you.

You gasp and start to cry, not because she heard you, but because all of it was a dream. You lie in bed and just cry. Adele is playing from your laptop, which is certainly the reason it featured in your dream. If anything, you decide, you have to stop dreaming about her. 'Aren't dreams supposed to be an escape from the real world, not worse?' you think.

As you try to separate dream from reality, you remember that she had broken up with the douche earlier that day. You think you should be happy about that, but then she's really sad, so you can't help but be sad for her.

After a couple of weekends, you both go to a nearby college with your group of friends. Everyone parties except you, her and another close friend, who go out to get food. As you all are walking, the conversation takes many curves and paths, but one in particular sticks out to you. They're discussing men. You don't like men; your other friend doesn't like men, so that leaves one person talking about men. _Her_. Why would she do this to you? You _know_ she's bi. _Everyone _knows she's bi, she's even had a girlfriend, but she insists on talking about men all the time.

Then the unthinkable happens. The thing you've been longing to hear. An answer. When you protest that you're a lesbian and she's talking about men, she says "Sorry, guys. I love you, but Kayleigh was the only girl for me." It was an answer at least, even if it was one that broke your heart. You smile and laugh, but inside you're wishing you were alone so you could actually cry. After that, you kept your distance the rest of the night. Of course, until you're made to sleep with her on the floor. Then there's nada. Nothing. No closeness, no warmth. It's like you're both sleeping separately, but using the same blanket. You don't sleep that night.

The next night, a Saturday, there's a huge college party you both go to with a bunch of your friends. You had just gotten another tattoo, so you can't drink, automatically making you DD. You talk to her some; have some legitimate conversations with her while she's hammered. It's then that you realize you have no chance any more. She keeps talking about this boy she met at the college the night before and how 'cute' he is. It's making you sick so you change the subject. By the end of the night there's not even a hint that she'd make out with you again, even though you promised yourself that you'd push her away if that happened. It's not fair when she's drunk. You end up taking care of six drunk friends that night, and your mind is free of her.

"Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements even if it leads no where? Or would it be a waste, even if I knew my place. Should I leave it there?" You sing with the Adele song on the CD. You never knew how well the song fit your situation. You feel special that Adele wrote a song just for you.

On Monday, she finds you alone and asks if you're going to dinner, you go with her even though she keeps texting 'Tyler' and giggling. You get used to it after a while. You even ask what he says, sometimes, to desensitize yourself. Then you go back to her room and she puts on Spongebob, which is replaying all your favorite Halloween specials, so you stay and watch them with her. You'd never admit you like Spongebob to anyone but her. You both lie there and laugh at how ridiculous the show is and how it actually causes slower processes in children's brains; something you're surprised that she knows. Overall, it's comfortable, so comfortable that she begins to doze off next to you. After the current episode ends, you get up, careful not to wake her, and leave. During your walk home you realize you have a decision to make. Either be comfortable with her and miserable on the inside, or tell her how you feel and risk the friendship. You have a lot of thinking to do.

By the next weekend, you've decided it's not worth the good friendship you've established. You've decided to let it go and just be happy that she has found someone who likes her that isn't a douche-bag. You've decided that you can deal with just being friends. You've decided that you'll move on eventually. And most importantly, you've come to the conclusion that you couldn't get her sober.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nobody be sad that I didn't get the girl in the end. It's all good, seriously. I don't need to date anyone right now, anyway. It's the first 2-3 months of college, I need chill. Anyways, I apologize for how awkward it sounds about going to eat and going back to their houses, because in real life, those are dorm rooms and a cafeteria :P Oh, and I'm also sorry for the spelling/grammer mistakes that are most likely in here. It's late and I'm tired.**

**Review, please? It'll make me feel better. Thanks :)**


End file.
